


The Other Alexia Girl

by bandersnatch72



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandersnatch72/pseuds/bandersnatch72
Summary: The idea behind The Other Boleyn Girl but in the OUAT universe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the OUAT characters

The entire kingdom was thrilled when it was announced. The queen had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. She was to be called Rose, Rose Alexia. She’d have all she could ever need or desire. She was perfect, or at least that’s what the storybooks say.  
When the little princess was seven, or maybe a little before then, the queen began having problems with her. She didn’t want to wear the poufy gowns with all those little pink frills. She didn’t want to learn how to curtsy or which fork goes with which course. The queen didn’t know what to do with her.   
These problems escalated until the day the announcement went around. The queen was once again pregnant. She didn’t have time to deal with a rebellious little brat; she’d soon have another beautiful pink baby to teach to be perfect. Another word also went around, the queen didn’t want Rose. Arrangements had been made; Rose would be taken to an orphanage the week before the queen was to give birth.   
The castle staff tried not to question the queen’s decision. If the queen thought it was right… well, let’s just say, you don’t usually get away with arguing with the queen. Time went by, the date got closer, and the queen got bigger.  
Rose was sent to the orphanage with a small bag full of food and a couple of not so frilly dresses. She knew she’d never see her home again. She knew who would get her room and who had sent her to this god forsaken place. The seed of hate was planted.   
* * *   
Rose grew up into a beautiful young woman of nineteen. She’d long ago given up on the world and its cruelness. She was cold, bitter and disappointed in the world and the people who’d let her down. If her eyes ever strayed toward the castle on the hill, it was a gaze full of hate, disgust and the smallest modicum of longing, longing for the life she once had.  
She was tired of the life she had at the orphanage. Actually, they were tired of her too. They wanted her gone and kept sending her out to find a job of some kind, but no one wanted to hire a 19 year old who’d grown up in an orphanage. A pub by the docks needed a waitress, and didn’t care about age or upbringing. When she wasn’t cleaning tables and bringing the drunken men their last ales before they were kicked out, she’d sit and listen. The pirates and sailors always had interesting tales to tell. Besides, she could always drown her sorrows in rum if she wanted, which the men always bought her in hopes of being repaid.  
That day when she escaped to the pub, there was a man she’d never seen before. He was a pirate, that much she could tell. She went to ask the barkeep what he knew. She learned the was the captain of a ship dubbed the Jolly Roger and his name was- fitting to the hook that served as his left hand- Captain Hook. The barkeep didn’t know his real name; Rose decided to find out.  
She slipped the sad looking man at an old upright in the corner a few coins to play something lively. She took to the meager dance floor, never once taking her eyes off of the man whose name she sought. He finally looked up, looked at her. She smiled, an invitation. The very sexy one handed pirate cocked an eyebrow and stood.  
The captain walked over to the beautiful redhead vying for his attention. She bowed in the middle of her dance. He returned it and put his right hand for her. Rose accepted the hand and spun into his arms. The captain chuckled, a deep throaty laugh that she liked very much.  
They danced through the night, or at least a good portion of it. The roguish pirate proved to be a perfect gentleman, at least when he wanted to be. He knew how to dance, even the slow stuff. Every once in a while, he’d whisper a joke in her ear, more often dirty than not.   
After a while, they just sat and talked, comfortable and warm in each other’s company. Rose told him all about being abandoned in favour of Snow White, the sister she’d never met and never wanted to. She told him about how Regina, the new queen after her mother’s death, had found her to offer her a place in the castle. She’d learned that Snow had run away from the castle after Regina had tried to kill her for ruining her life. She told him about Regina trying to get her out of the orphanage, and how she’d said no; Rose didn’t really belong in that world anymore.  
He told her his name, Killian Jones. He told her how he’d lost his hand in a fight with Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One. He told her about Mila, the Dark One’s wife, the love of his life; and how she died in his arms. He sighed and said he didn’t know if he ever be able to love someone that intensely again. Rose touched his arm, he took her hand. She smiled, a small smile meant to reassure, but it lit a small fire in Killian.  
As the last of the patrons left, Rose knew they must part, for she was expected back at the orphanage long ago and Killian had things to do on his ship. She didn’t want to go, and she could tell he didn’t want to either. He offered to take her to the ship, to his bed. As much as Rose wanted to, she knew that if she went with him now, it’d be once and he’d be gone in the morning. She politely declined and asked if he’d be back the following evening.  
He smiled his secret smile, and told her he be there if she was. She may have blushed, but if was dark enough in the small pub that Killian couldn’t see. She promised she’d be there, perhaps waiting, perhaps not. She watched a fire start in Killian’s eyes, a smoldering gaze full of so many promises and possibilities. He kissed the back of her hand, his breath warm on her knuckles; before bidding her goodnight. Rose sighed and watched him walk out the door, not knowing if he would really come back.  
The following day, Rose went through her chores in a daze, not able to keep her mind off the man who’d invaded not only her mind, but her dreams as well. She dreamt of sailing away on his fine ship, leaving the orphanage and everything else behind. She dreamt of smoldering eyes and quick smiles; of Killian Jones. She couldn’t wait until she was expected at the pub that night.  
Killian didn’t return to the pub until just before they were meant to close, coming not for the ale or the other men’s’ tales, but for Rose. He told her that he’d thought of her all night and that when he’d finally fallen asleep, that he’d dreamt of her. He told her of his dreams, of taking her away from the orphanage and the pub; to places she’d never seen and of beautiful things she’d never dreamt of owning.  
He offered Rose a place on the ship, saying he couldn’t imagine leaving in the morning without her. Rose told him she’d have to think abut it, that she had so much to leave. Killian growled and grabbed her to him, kissing her until they were both breathless. He said she was belligerent and rebellious enough to keep him on his toes; exactly how he liked his women. Rose was still holding onto him, knowing if she left go, she’d fall to her knees. Killian went with her to collect her things from the orphanage after the pub closed to take them to the ship. They would set sail in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

As the beautiful ship set sail and pulled away from the dock, Rose watched her old life drift away. She remembered exactly why she was leaving and turned away. The crew set to work, making sure everything was how it should be. Rose walked around, watching, noticing how organized everything was, especially for a pirate ship.  
She watched Killian as he walked about the deck, checking his crew’s work. He walked to the wheel, and then sought her out, catching her eyes. He extended his hand as an invitation to join him. She obliged him, stepping into the space between his body and the wheel. He closed the circle by wrapping his fingers around a spoke. He whispered in her ear.  
“Wanna learn to pilot the ship, love?” She felt his warm breath on her ear and neck. He rested his chin on her shoulder. She gave a sharp intake of breathe and a small nod.  
“Killian?” she whispered tentatively.  
“Mmm… my name on your lips is a prayer.” He answered, again sending warm breathe down her neck. He turned the wheel a bit, just to get them past a small barge.  
“Can I keep you?” she whispered, leaning back so she could kiss him and feel his body against hers. She wished this moment could go on longer than it would.  
Killian’s first mate, Mr. Smee, ran up to tell him that a sail had ripped. Killian sighed and snuggled closer to Rose’s throat before releasing her to follow Smee. Rose started backing away from the wheel, but Killian turned back to stop her.  
“You stay here; keep her straight for me love.” Killian smiled, a truly beautiful sight to behold. Rose looked down, but not before he could see the colour rise in her cheeks. She watched him walk away. She envied him for his life, his ship and his crew. They were like a family, something she’d never really had.  
She watched him across the ship, watched him where he really belonged, really fit. The ship lurched as if something very large had bumped it. Rose tried to turn the wheel back to where it should have been. It was no good. The ship started turning, spinning toward a massive vortex of water. Killian ran back to her, running into everything on the way. When he reached her, he could see the tears streaming down her face, the absolute fear in her eyes.  
Killian grabbed the wheel, forcing it to turn. They spun still, no matter what he tried. Rose saw fear flash across his perfect features before being replaced by sheer determination. He’s not giving up, so quit whining Rose. Rose took hold of the wheel too, giving the Killian the push he needed, faith.  
The ship listed to the left, but didn’t give in. Rose and Killian kept hold of the wooden wheel, willing the ship to survive. For what felt like an eternity, the ship and crew were frozen in time. Rose looked up to see a shadow fly away from the top mast.  
“Killian!” she shouted. “Look up there!” But Killian was frozen too. The shadow flew down, looking menacing somehow. It grabbed her, pulling her from the deck. She screamed for Killian, seeing a flash of recognition on his face. He strained to look up, like he was pushing against a restraint. She saw the fear there, as well as a black anger. He knew what this was.  
The shadow drug Rose through the tops of the trees, giving her cuts and bruises. It dropped her in a clearing, about a foot from a huge bonfire. She rolled over, away from the heat. There were boys standing around her, most were younger than fifteen.  
“Welcome to Neverland, Rose Alexia.” A slightly cultured British accent rose above the din. A boy stepped away from the throng to stand above her. Rose suddenly remembered all the fights she’d been in. She spun on the ground, knocking the boy’s legs out from under him. She jumped up to straddle him and push her knee against his throat.  
She was suddenly glad for the knife Killian had made her take. It was thrust against the soft skin at the base of the boy’s throat before he could push her off. Three or four boys grabbed her from behind and pulled her off who she guessed was their leader. The boy smirked and wiped a line of blood off his throat.  
"You think you can harm me, princess? Let's see what you think when Hook comes for you." A heavy object hit the back of Rose's head, knocking her out.  
When she woke, a few hours later, she heard voices somewhere in the darkness. They were talking about something to do with Killian, they kept saying things like ‘that bloody pirate’. Rose was surprised to find that she wasn’t tied up, but she was being guarded by two boys who looked about 16 or 17 from their silhouettes. She reached behind her, looking for a branch or something to defend herself with; as she could see Killian’s knife stuck in a tree stump next to the bonfire.  
Her fingers glanced over something about the size of a club. She wrapped her fingers around it, ready for a fight; a fight that might be to the death. The first swing hit one of the boys in the size of the head, causing him to fall without a noise. The other boy turned around to receive the second swing at throat level, severely winding him but not knocking him out like Rose had hoped. He got up and ran at her just as the other boys turned to see what the commotion was about. They didn’t run to help the boy though; they just stood and watched the fight progress. They even lit more lanterns to help them see the fight, helping Rose as well.  
Rose swung her club again catching the boy on the arm. He stumbled back, but managed to grab hold of the club, pulling Rose closer. He grabbed her long hair, making her glad she’d thought to braid it the night before; though that didn’t make it hurt any less. She tried to swing back around to face her opponent, but his grip on her braid wouldn’t loosen. She finally managed to swing around so her braid was over her shoulder, bringing the boy close enough to rake her nails down his face.  
He let go of her hair so he could clutch his face in pain. She took the opportunity to swing her leg out to catch him behind the knees, dropping him instantly. She then dropped with her knees on his upper arms, pressing her club to his throat. The group of boys cheered, apparently enjoying the fight and its result. Their leader immerged from the group, pleased with what he saw, laughing. He flicked his wrist, sending Rose flying into a tree trunk. She tried to get up, but found that she couldn’t.  
“Now, whose brilliant idea was it to NOT TIE HER UP?!?” he yelled at the others, two boys ran forward with rope and bound Rose to the tree. “Now that that’s settled, could we drop the noise so some of us CAN GET SOME SLEEP??” He stormed out of the clearing, leaving the boys to look around pitifully, wondering how to appease their leader.  
Later that night, or early morning; Rose had no idea what time of day it was, only that it was dark; she heard whispering in the bushes behind her. These voices didn’t belong to boys, but to men. Killian’s whisper rose above the others, giving Rose strength to wiggle against her bonds. She got one arm free, loosening the bonds across her chest. Just as she was working on the other arm, a gloved hand went across her mouth. Rose smelled rum and an unidentifiable spice, knowing it was Killian. She felt the ropes holding her drop and the hand left her mouth.  
Killian came around the tree to help her up, pulling her to him. Rose breathed in his scent, that spice she couldn’t indentify so comforting. Then she remembered that they were in the middle of a camp of enemies. She broke away to look around, checking for movement.  
“Their…leader, he knew… he knew you’d come for me. It… it has to be a trap, Killian.” Rose looked up into Killian’s blue eyes, wanting him to understand her.  
“I know love; Pan’s been trying to capture me for years. That’s why we used pixie dust to keep Lost Boys from waking up.” Killian smoothed her hair while saying this, soothing her.  
“Wait. Pan? As in Peter Pan? Lost Boys? What the hell? Their leader said something about Neverland, but he couldn’t have…I don’t remember going through a portal. How did I get here? And how did you get here? I thought all the beans were gone.” Rose was lost, she had no idea what was happening. Killian smiled, a small smile.  
“Pan’s shadow doesn’t actually need a portal to get here; because it’s part of the magic of this place. And we did go through a portal love; remember when we lost control of the ship? Pan caused it, pulled us through.


End file.
